Park Bo-gum
Park Bo-gum (Hangul: 박보검; Hanja: 朴寶劍; *16. Juni 1993) ist ein südkoreanischer Schauspieler. He gained recognition for his diverse range of roles in film and television, notably, a psychopathic lawyer in Hello Monster (2015), a genius Go player in Reply 1988 (2015) and a Joseon Crown Prince in Love in the Moonlight (2016). Park is the youngest artist to be named Actor of the Year by Gallup Korea. He is also the first ever actor to top Korea Power Celebrity list by Forbes. Momentan ist Park Bo-gum 23 Jahre alt. Careeredit 2011–2013: Beginningsedit Park debuted as an actor under Sidus HQ, playing a supporting role in the thriller film Blind (2011).13 He then joined Blossom Entertainment and featured in the action-comedy film Runway Cop (2012), one-off KBS drama special Still Picture (2012) and the period drama Bridal Mask (2012).14 In 2013, he landed his first major role in the weekend drama Wonderful Mama playing the playboy son of Bae Jong-ok's character.15 2014–2015: Rising popularity and breakthroughedit In 2014, Park played the teenage version of Lee Seo-jin's character in the melodrama Wonderful Days and played a prodigy cellist in the KBS2'S Cantabile Tomorrow, an adaptation of the Japanese manga Nodame Cantabile.1617 The roles earned Park Best New Actor nominations in both the KBS Drama Awards and APAN Star Awards.1819 At a fan-signing event for Reply 1988, February 2016 He next featured in box-office hits A Hard Day (2014) which also screened at Cannes Film Festival and The Admiral: Roaring Currents (2014) which became the highest grossing Korean film of all time.20 In May 2015, Park joined Music Bank as a co-host alongside Red Velvet's Irene. They both gained attention for their chemistry as well as singing and hosting skills.21 The press called them one of the best partnerships in the show's history, and Park was awarded the Best Newcomer Award at the KBS Entertainment Awards.2223 A departure from his previous roles and public image, Park gained rave reviews from audience and critics with his scene-stealing role in crime drama Hello Monster (2015).24 The portrayal won him the Popularity and Best Supporting Actor awards at the year-end KBS Drama Awards.25 The same year, he featured in Coin Locker Girl which screened at Cannes Film Festival.26 The role earned him a nomination for Best New Actor in Film at the Baeksang Arts Awards and won him a Rising Star Award at the 11th MaxMovie Awards.2728 He then starred as one of the leads in the third installment of the Reply series where he played the genius Go-player Choi Taek in Reply 1988 (2015). The show was a hit with audience ratings peaking at 18.8% making it the highest rated Korean drama in cable television history, and earned Park the nickname "Nation's Little Brother".29 The role catapulted him to fame in Korea and made him known as an emerging Korean Wave star, with the Top Chinese Music Awards presenting him with Best International Artist Award, the American-based DramaFever Awards giving him the Best Rising Star Award and tvN10 awarding him Asia Star Award.3031 2016–present: Mainstream successedit At a fan-signing event for Love in the Moonlight, October 2016 In February 2016, Park featured in tvN's travel program Youth Over Flowers: Africa.3233 After more than a year as Music Bank host, he left the show in June 2016.34 In August 2016, he starred in KBS2's historical drama Love in the Moonlight alongside Kim Yoo-jung.353637 A domestic and overseas hit, Moonlight achieved peak audience rating of 23.3%.383940 Its popularity was called "Moonlight Syndrome", and solidified Park's status as a versatile leading actor.414243 He received several accolades for the role including a Best Actor nomination and Popularity Award at the 53rd Baeksang Arts Awards, as well as the Top Excellence Award at the 30th KBS Drama Awards.44 Park also released his first soundtrack for Moonlight's OST entitled "My Person" which topped Melon, Mnet, Bugs, olleh, Soribada, Genie, Naver and Monkey3 charts upon its release and debuted at #3 on Gaon Music Chart.4546 He embarked on his first Asia-wide fan meeting tour in the tail-end of 2016, visiting eight cities and meeting more than 30,000 fans in the continent's East and Southeast regions until March 2017.474849 In the mediaedit Park, a Hallyu star, is known for his upstanding persona.5051 Colleagues describe him as kind and polite with advertisers praising his "boyishness and manliness", "easygoing and high-class image" and "bright and positive vibe".5253 His pop culture influence has been referred to as "Bo-gum Magic" and after Moonlight, Park has been called the "Nation's Crown Prince".5455565758 He has also been affectionately called the top candidate for "Nation's Son-in-Law" stemming from his diverse fan-base ranging from teens to grandmothers.5960616263 In 2016, by the age of 23, Park became the youngest artist to be named Actor of the Year by Gallup Korea.6465 In 2017, he topped Forbes magazine's Korea Power Celebrity list, making him the first ever actor to do so.6667 Endorsementsedit Park is an endorser of a wide range of brands in and outside South Korea.6869 The "Park Bo-gum Effect", coined by the Korean Business Research Institute, refers to his consistent high brand reputation ranking indicating his effectiveness as an endorser across different demographics.70 Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Geboren 1993 Kategorie:Geburtstag im Juni Kategorie:25